<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ed Sheeran makes music for girls like me tbh by Heartletmage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517892">Ed Sheeran makes music for girls like me tbh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartletmage/pseuds/Heartletmage'>Heartletmage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>? - Freeform, Also dirty jokes ensure, F/F, First Meetings, Flirting, I don't know and it really shows, also don't know if this takes place in highschool or collage, but if you don't wanna think about how they'd be underage in hs, dance class, didn't specify, do collages have dancing classes??, lots of flirting, then they're in collage here, they're gay &amp; bold, this IS an amethyst related fic after all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartletmage/pseuds/Heartletmage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Au prompt of "we are the only two girls left after all the partnering-up stuff in this heteronormative dancing lesson so let's dance together i didn't like any of the guys anyway"</p><p>So really just where Amethyst and Garnet both think the fact they've both bypassed the concept of personal space, they can now restlessly flirt with each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amethyst/Garnet (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ed Sheeran makes music for girls like me tbh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok. First fic for this fandom because I'm super late to the party and decided to binge Steven universe and all of it's entirety to catch up to suf before it ended. Now that it's over I am now gonna proceed to fill the new void I have with writing for an (apparent) rare pair because wow,  you guys suck. Gamethyst 's dynamic and overall relationship is *chefs kiss*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Fuckin' heteros…. </em>
</p><p>Amethyst thinks, not that she'd <em> fuck </em> a hetero— <em> gods </em> no, straight guys are fucking <em> disgusting </em> and straight girls are sacks of shits she stupidly finds herself falling for once every eon—but fuck them and their dumb hetero tendencies cause <em> hell </em>… </p><p>How was she supposed to pass this <em> damn </em> dancing class without a <em> dance </em> partner?</p><p>They had all already paired up: of <em> course </em> they had. All making it their utmost business to steer clear of <em> her </em> —one of the school's dignified lesbians. It was like she had the goddamn <em> plague </em> , boys avoiding the hell out of her because they knew she'd be the gal to punch their dicks in the dickheads if they so much as <em> breathed </em> in her direction (dicks.) and girls—gosh, they don't even make <em> eye </em> contact with her, scared she'd probably come over and hit on them or something (she most likely would if most straight girls weren't so prissy and could take a <em> joke </em> , it's not like she just goes around offering to eat their <em> asses </em> flat on). </p><p>Usually, it was funny—borderline <em> hilarious </em> even. </p><p>Right now, though, it was <em> not </em> one of those funny moments. </p><p>Just as Amethyst contemplates leaving and receiving a big <em> ol' </em> F with pride, there's exactly <em> two </em> taps on her shoulder. </p><p>"Seems as if you're in the need for a partner too hm?"</p><p>Amethyst turns, a much <em> taller </em> girl towers over her, a hand stretched out as an unspoken offer.</p><p>She takes the hand (wow, <em> soft </em> ), letting her face spread into a wide grin. "Was it <em> that </em> obvious?"</p><p>"Kinda, <em> and </em> the fact that you definitely seem like a lesbian."</p><p>Amethyst snickers but nods. "True, so but what's <em> your </em> deal?"</p><p>Garnet puts a hand on her waist, just as the person whoever teacher this shit class deemed there were enough pairs to get this thing rolling, music coming to life as they flick on some slow romance tune Amethyst would be (and mentally is) <em> gagging </em> at. </p><p>"Tall girl," Garnet hums approvingly at both of Amethyst's arms winding around her neck. "Also, lesbian."</p><p>"Fellow lady lover <em> eh </em>? well, nice to meet ya'. The name's Amethyst."</p><p>"Garnet. That's pretty."</p><p>"Speak for yourself, <em> hey </em> , why the hell are we slow dancing—is <em> that </em> what they're teaching us? How to fucking <em> slo </em> w dance?" Amethyst, finally not being <em> as </em> captivated by this tall glass of water <em> literally </em> in her arms, realizes exactly <em> what </em> they're doing; the feet moment, the hand placements, <em> fuck </em> —even <em> goddamn </em> Ed Sheeran from the speakers over them. </p><p>"Guess so," Garnet answers, being the only person close enough <em> to </em> actually <em> , </em>anyways. "Thinking maybe we're startin' out basic, gonna get into the deeper stuff when we get a few more classes in." she explains and, makes sense enough. </p><p>This girl…Amethyst takes a moment to point, is actually a really <em> good </em> dancer. Amethyst isn't much for this style and kinda does lack in experience but Garnet—leading and swaying them with calculated steps, really doing just about all the work. Amethyst is <em> amazed. </em></p><p>"So….what are you in here for? No one takes up dancing willingly." Garnet inquires. </p><p>"Extracurricular. You?"</p><p>"I just like to dance."</p><p>"With those hips? No one would blame ya'." she can't help it, getting a <em> bit </em> flirty; only to test the waters. A gorgeous girl who just so happened to like girls <em> right </em> in front of her and literally already in arms reach? She'd be stupid to not at least test her luck a <em> bit </em>. </p><p>Garnet chuckles, Amethyst makes a show of acting like it doesn't make her melt. </p><p>"Speak for yourself." She uses Amethyst's earlier words, and on emphasis, does Garnet do a notion of squeezing her hips—and, just like that, Amethyst is <em> tingling </em>. </p><p>"Oh, <em> whaaaaat </em> ? Nah dude, my hips are like, <em> flab </em> , while yours are like, sculpted by the gods themselves. Yours literally are in their <em> own </em> league, far, far away from where mine could ever be."</p><p>"Oh don't <em> exaggerate </em> ." Garnet shakes her head, clearly amused and,  wow , that's <em> cute </em> —Amethyst decides <em> and </em> declares—her shoulder length curls bouncing lively with the movement. They brush against her arms perched right under them, just as soft as they look. "Yours are quite nice too, nice grip."</p><p>She opens her mouth to speak, but, closes it shut to think for the <em> quickest </em> second. </p><p>Is this…flirting? Are <em> they </em> flirting right now? <em> Mutually flirting </em>?</p><p>If she isn't mistaken. And she's not, she thinks (hopes). </p><p>Garnet's giving her a look, probably at her visible reluctance in giving the girl a response back, one eyebrow raised questioningly—it's somewhat of concern, but Amethyst can tell, she's also practically asking '<em> too much for you to handle already?'. </em> It's outright <em> taunting. </em></p><p>"You know, most girls usually aren't commenting on how good of a grip I have on me until at <em> least </em> the second date."</p><p>This was <em> definitely </em> flirting. </p><p>Garnet—grin <em> so </em> wide, <em> so </em> vibrate—does <em> not </em> miss a beat. "And <em> girls </em> usually don't start telling me dirty jokes before even the <em> first </em> date. Heads up."</p><p>Amethyst doesn't know what she means, she's <em> so </em> far gone—flirting with a pretty girl while said pretty girl has you wrapped <em> so </em> delicately in her arms is truly an <em> experience </em>—and isn't all the aware of what Garnet's warning her for. </p><p>Then she's being <em> dipped </em>. </p><p>Jesus <em> fuck </em> . She's <em> gay </em>. Oh so very gay. </p><p>"Say, what are you doing after this?"</p><p>She's being asked, Garnet's close—<em> a lot </em> closer. Their height difference was kinda drastic, in some sense, standing up she's barely even eye level with her shoulder but—down <em> here </em> ? At this angle they were almost about nose to <em> nose </em>. </p><p>"I wanna joke around and say 'You, hopefully' but I gotta' wait for that first date they say."</p><p>Ed in the background had stopped playing and in it's silence does everyone clap. <em> Why are they clapping? Fuckin' weirdos. </em></p><p>But it's all white noise to her at this point, as Garnet pulls them both up back upright, pulling some shades from her back jean pocket and sending her a wink before she puts them on her face. </p><p>"Well it's just your luck you won't have to be waiting too long on that, c'mon, let's go grab some lunch, my treat. Dancing makes me hungry."</p><p>"Just to let you know, there are exactly <em> two </em> ways to win this ol' heart of mine and it's through my stomach <em> and </em> my vagina, and you've already got one of those ways in the bag, I just now need to know where we are going to eat."</p><p>"Five guys, if you'd like."</p><p>"How many dates do I have to wait to say I think I'm in <em> love </em>, because—"</p><p>"We're <em> lesbians </em> Amethyst, the very first hello will suffice enough."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Garnet : I'm hungry<br/>Amethyst : and I'm horny</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>